Falling Into Darkness
by Catchingfeels
Summary: Everyone thought he was dead. It's been 2 years since he had disappeared. There was no body but a there was a witness. What will happen when he comes back but has no memories of his past and believes he's a villain. Can his friend save him? Or will he keep falling into the darkness? This is a Bakudeku! Lemons, violence, and death. Villain Deku!
1. I Will Be A Hero

A/N- So heyo guys! I have been in the mood for a BakuDeku FF! This one will be villain Deku cause why not? Well anyway, enjoy guys! It will have future lemons and stuff with two boys so if ya don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters besides any OC's that I create but I'm not sure if I'll have any in this one! Oh well, on with the story!

* * *

Prologue

"DEKU!"

I felt the pressure on my chest and slowly looked down to see blood begin to soak my vest and drip to the ground creating a puddle. Oh, that wasn't good. What happened? Where am I exactly? I felt liquid fill my throat and mouth, spilling from the corner of my lips. The copper taste told me it was blood.

_What? Where am I? Why… Why am I bleeding?! _

The last thing I remember was being captured by the League of Villains and then… Nothing. Just what the he-

Shouting. Someone is shouting. Looking over I see someone running toward me with a panicked look on his face, shouting to me. Why was this guy afraid? Is it because of the blood?

"I….It's...o….kay…."

My voice came out barely a whisper and I don't even know if the man heard me. From the way his eyes grew wider and he tried to speed up, he didn't hear me. Oh well…

Suddenly the man becomes blurry and I choked on the blood in my throat, coughing it up and it spilling to the ground creating a bigger puddle. Oh… That definitely was not good. No one bled that much without them...

I feel weak. My knees buckle and I can feel myself begin to fall, black spots are filling my already blurring vision.

"NOOOOO!"

I can hear the man getting closer. He had to be right next to me now. I need to tell him I'm gonna be ok. He sounds so scared. I need to tell him that everything will be just fine.

"I…."

My vision goes black.

* * *

_**3 years ago...**_

"Do you think even someone like me who is quirkless can become a hero?"

It was a question he always asked himself. Could he become a hero? He always answered that yes he could become a hero. He didn't need a quirk to be a hero, so then why was he on the roof of some random building with the number one super hero, who had just saved him from a sludge monster, wanting to hear his answer?

"I'm sorry but no. It is hard enough taking down villains with a quirk, you'd be killed when facing your first villain."

He could feel his heart stop and his blood ran cold. Why? Why was that always everyone's answer? That he couldn't be a hero? Did All Might not know just how crushing his words were? Tears began to fill his eyes.

_If even All Might says I can't be a hero… Why should I even bother? _

He was aware that the hero was still talking to him, but he didn't hear a word he said. He felt numb and his ears sounded like they were under water. He couldn't be a hero. No one believed in him. Kacchan, his childhood friend/crush didn't, no one at his middle school did, even his MOM thought it was a pointless dream and now All Might, the one he looked up to since he was child and aspired to be, was telling him to give his dream up.

Kacchan even called him Deku because he thought he was worthless...

"I'm sorry. I need to go deliver this villain to the police…"

Izuku blinked and looked up and saw he was now alone on the roof. Tears spilled from his eyes at that point as he looked around him and finally down at his notebook he had been holding the entire time. It was his hero analysis notebook that had all the information he could gather while watching pros do their job. He thought it would be useful when he trained to be a hero. It was burnt on the edges from where Kacchan had used his explosion quirk earlier.

A strained chuckle broke from his clogged throat. What a ridiculous thought. Like he could ever become a hero.

"I...guess I don't need this... anymore."

Tightly closing his eyes, the green haired kid rears his arm back with the notebook in his hand. If no one thought he could be a hero, why should he even bother writing in this stupid notebook anymore?

Bringing his arm forward, Izuku stopped right before he released the grip that would have thrown the notebook off the roof. He instead clings it to his chest as more tears poor out of his eyes, never ending like a waterfall.

"I..c..an't…"

No matter what anyone said to him… there was an inkling in the back of his mind that they were all wrong, right? If he really put his mind to it….

_I can be a hero. I'll prove everyone wrong! Kacchan and Mom may not believe me, but I'll make them see. All Might too! I WILL become a hero!_

* * *

Izuku wipes at his tears as he slowly makes his way home. His mom was sure to ask questions if he came home and saw he was a crying mess.

A sudden explosion made the young man stop in his tracks and make him look toward the smoke in the distance. What was going on? Another explosion rocks the ground as he begins to run toward the noise. Re-adjusting his yellow backpack.

Whatever was going on, was big. It was most likely another villain going crazy and heroes would be around the place. It was a great chance for him to get more info on any pros that were there. Whatever information he wrote down would sure to help him learn to become a better hero!

He heard the screams and shouts before he turned the corner and saw a group of civilians surrounding the area where smoke was billowing out and debris from tumbling buildings were falling down as explosion after explosion is set off.

Mumbles erupted from the crowd.

"Why are the heroes just standing there?

"Seems the villains grabbed a middle schooler."

Izuku looks over their heads to see what was happening and a chill runs down his spine and his hands cover his mouth in shock.

It was that sludge villain or slim or whatever the hell it was. How?! All Might had captured him! Did he drop them when Izuku had distracted him?

_No this is all my fault! If I hadn't distracted All Might, then this would have never happened! And now some other middle schooler is in the same situation I was. I'm so sorry! Someone will come to save you soon...A hero's bound to come…_

Suddenly the figure in the sludge pushes forward and the top of his head is freed but the bottom part is still covered, suffocating the middle schooler.

Straw color haired appears and wide terrified eyes stare his way, freezing Izuku as he realizes which middle schooler the villain caught.

_Kacchan…_

He dashes through the crowd and runs straight to the villain, ignoring the shouts from the pros for him to stop.

What was he supposed to do? Why was he even running? Why?

_What do I do in the situation?! _

That's when he thought of page 25 in his notebook and immediately grabbed his backpack throwing it as hard as he could at the villain, hitting it in it's eye.

"KACCHAN!" He begins to claw at the villain attempting to yank his childhood friend out.

"You! Why?!" The blonde kids shouts as the sludge is ripped from his face.

"My legs just started moving! Why? I Dunno!"

There were plenty of reason he ran to save Kacchan. this mess was Izuku's fault. Then all the memories were coming back at him at everyone ridiculing him about wanting to be a hero… But at that moment…

"You… looked like you needed saving." Tears come to his eyes as he continues to claw at the villain to no avail. It wasn't working. If this kept up… Kacchan would d-

"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!" The villain suddenly screams as he forms a hand and brings it toward Izuku. He would have no time to escape. This was it. He was going to get kill-

A hand grab his wrist and pulled him away as he hears a large shout.

"I AM HERE!"

* * *

Tears fell from his green eyes as he ran. He ran from everything. All Might had saved him and Kacchan from the villain and while everyone praised Kacchan for his quirk and bravery, Izuku was scolded by the pros for being reckless and making things worse. Even his childhood friend wouldn't look at him, like he had done something wrong.

"Why is it always me?! Why?! Did I do something in a past life that was so bad that I am still being punished for it? WHY?!" A sob breaks from his throat as he spotted his middle school. Why did he run back to the middle school? There was nothing there but bad memories.

"_...You should swan dive off the roof and just die!" _

Deku winces slightly at the memory from earlier when Kacchan was picking on him like usual. This time had been especially rough though. Was it because he was going to apply for UA High just like him? Probably. Kacchan wanted to be the only one that got into UA from their school.

He slows down as he reaches the side of the school and wipes at his eyes, trying to rid himself of his tears.

"Why so sad kid?" A sharp raspy voice says from behind Izuku, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms and a cold chill ran up his spine.

Slowly he turns around and sees a slightly older teen staring down at him. His hair was a pale blue and mostly hidden by the black hoodie he had on. His bangs covered most of his eyes but Izuku could tell they were red. Briefly it reminded him of Kacchan but just briefly.

The chilling part was the scars on his neck and face. Some were old, but there were plenty of fresh ones. How did he get them? Was he a hero? If he was, he was one the teen knew. He really didn't look like a hero though…. Maybe he was one of thos-

"I don't like repeating myself."

Deku blinks. "Huh?"

The older man sighs.

"Why are you sad?"

Deku could feel a blush creep onto his face at being caught crying. He quickly wipes at his face to rid any more tears on his face.

"I'm not sad." It was a lie. A bad one. Anyone could see that his eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"Bullshit. Tell me."

Why did this guy want to know so bad? He was a complete stranger. Why would he care how the middle schooler felt? Izuku eyes the taller man suspiciously.

_But what would it matter if I told him... _

"I...No one believes I can become a hero… Not even my family thinks I can do it…"

The older man is silent for a moment before a small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he brings his hands up to his neck and begins to scratch it. Is that why he had so many scars? He did it to himself? Did he have some type of skin condition? Allergies? It would explain why he would have the scratch marks on him but isn't there medicine for that?

"Hero's are overrated anyway. It's much more fun to be a villain like me!"

Izuku's eyes widen as he feels his blood chill and he takes a step back. This guy was a villain?! What was a villain doing here?! Quick… He needed to get help! A… Pro! He needed to get a hero!

He begins to turn to run away when a hand grabs his arm where his elbow was.

"Ah ah ahhh. Can't have my new pet getting away can we?"

Suddenly a sharp pain erupts from his arm and he looks down in horror as he watches part of his arm start to crumble.

"AAaaaaHHHhhhHHH!" The scream rips from his throat as he falls to his knees and attempts to pull away from the villain. This was the worst pain he had ever felt. His nerves were on fire as his arm continued to crumble.

"DEKU!"

Said person quickly turns his head towards the voice and his eyes widen as he sees his childhood friend running towards them.

Izuku lets out a choked sob and reaches for the blonde with his free hand.

"Kac-"

The world goes black.

* * *

A/N- So what do you guys think? I know some parts are different like where Izuku doesn't see All Might transform. It's needed in the future. Anyway, after this, It'll skip into the future when everyone is in high school.


	2. I'm Deku

**A/N- Uploading another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own them.**

* * *

_**2 years later**_

"Hehehehe I can't believe Kirashima did that! Sensei looked so mad." A short brunette laughed as she walked next to a taller man with glasses. She was kinda cute with her bob cute and her flushed cheeks.

The greenette smiles at her and glances at the man walking next to her. He had blue blue short hair with bangs. He looked really serious but he was smiling at the shorter girl. They both had on school uniforms that the stranger immediately recognized and his eyes widened and a smile broke on his face.

"Hey, you guys are from UA, aren't you?" He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't be talking to them, but he just couldn't help it. He loved UA Academy and had a dream to go there one day. It was a stupid dream that would never happen, but it was a dream.

The two teens stopped and glanced over at him, taking in his black hoodie and torn jeans and red shoes. The teen had fluffy unkempt blackish green hair that fell slightly over his emerald eyes He had a notebook in his hands and a yellow backpack on.

The brunette smiles and walks over.

"Yep! My name is Ochaco Uraraka! And this quiet guy over here is Iida. We are second years at UA in the hero course!"

They're in the hero course? That's amazing. They're going to be heros one day.

_I'm jealous of them. _

"That's amazing! I'm so jealous of you guys. I've always wanted to go to that school and to become a hero! What's it like going to that school? I bet it's awesome in there. To work with all the pro heros and training to become pros. Oooohh I bet you guys get to wear awesome costumes and-"

The girl puts her hands up and chuckles. "Woah! Calm down! You sure do like UA don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's my dream to go there one day!"

Ochaco smiles brightly at him and laughs.

"Do you want to be a hero…. Um what's your name by the way."

Oh, of course they would want his name. Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them. No one knew who he was anyway.

"My name is Deku and I would love to become a hero!"

_But… I can't become a hero. Someone like me could never be a hero and help others. _

A small frown crosses his face and he glances away from them.

"Though I could never be one. My quirk isn't right for it…"

A look crosses both the UA students and the girl gives him a sad look.

"What's your qu-"

"Deku." A female's voice rings out. Everyone turns around to see a tall blonde woman with sunglasses on. She was wearing a white blouse and a tight black skirt and her hair was tied up in a loose bun with bangs framing her face. She walks over to Deku and crosses her arms over her chest.

Deku frowns up at her and ignores the chills running down his spine. He looks away from her prying eye and looks at the students. They were frowning at the older woman who glances over at them in return.

"I'm sorry if my son was bothering you. He has this fantasy that he can be a hero one day. Deku, we're leaving. Now."

The greenette sighs and pushes away from the rail he had been leaning on and waves to the students.

"Bye guys. Thanks for talking to me Uraraka. Bye quiet Iida."

The two students look at each other and back at the retreating back of the strange kid and his mom.

"I wonder what that was about…"

* * *

"Do you think we should mention what happened to the teachers?" Ochaku asked as she sat down in class. Her and Iida were one of the last people to arrive so the class was loud with noise from class 2-A.

"I don't know. We can't be sure what happened." Iida sighed as he sat down in the desk next to the girl.

"I know but did you see his face? The poor guy looked like a ghost when that woman showed up. I have a feeling that woman wasn't his mother. She was scary sounding. Plus who names their kid Deku? Do you think that was his real name?"

Iida is quiet next to her and shakes his head. "No I don't. He must have a good reason for not telling us his real name… I think we should tell Aizawa sensei after class. Maybe he can give us advice on what to do next time if we see him again."

The brunette nods in agreement. "Maybe he's being a-"

A hard kick on her chair causes her to turn and glare at the blonde behind him.

"What was that for Bakugo?"

Said person glares back at her and puts his head back on his desk.

"Shut up round face. You guys are too fucking loud."

* * *

"You're in trouble Deku. You know that correct?" The blonde woman says to him causing him to flinch and look away.

"I know Hara. I… couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

He hears a huff from the older woman and frowns. They were walking side by side with Hara's hand on Deku's shoulder, squeezing it so tight that the greenette felt his bones popping from the pressure.

"You ran away again. This is the fifth time this month. Shigaraki isn't going to let you slide this time."

"I didn't run away. I just needed a breather."

Hara is quiet as she glances down at the younger man and sighs, her eyes softening at the greenette. She would never tell anyone but she had a soft spot for the kid.

"Come on. Kurogiri is waiting for us up ahead." Just as she said that, a dark purple opening appears as the two walked through it. The appear in a bar and Deku is immediately grabbed in a bone crushing hug.

"Where did you run off to this time my pet?" Shigaraki says, making sure to not put all his fingers on the smaller teen. He didn't want to hurt him...yet. His deteriorating quirk only worked if all five fingers from one of his hands were on the object.

"He was near UA university. I found him talking to two of the students." The greenette glared over at the blonde woman who was taking her hair down and struggled against Shiragki's hold.

"Let me go." Deku wasn't in the mood for this and just wanted to go back into his room.

The older man chuckled and slowly let go of the greenette and stared down at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Still want to be a hero, huh? Deku, you know you can't be one. I don't know where this keeps coming from. When you were younger, you always said how you were going to be the best villain like your father. But ever since you lost your memories, this hero nonsense keeps popping in your brain. I thought I beat that out of you…"

Deku flinches at his words and grabs his left arm. Memories of a dark room and pain appear that leaves him with a small tremble. No he didn't want to go back there. He couldn't. Shigaraki wouldn't send him back there, right?!

"I'm sorry Shigaraki! Please… Please don't send me back! I'll do anything!" Please, just anything but that room. He couldn't go back there. It would literally kill him.

"Hmmm... Fine…" That was a relief. Deku immediately sighs and gives a small smile.

"But you still need to be punished for leaving without permission. You know the plan for tomorrow? Well, now you'll be joining us. Be prepared to crush UA in the morning. Maybe then you'll get this hero shit out of your head when we kill the number one hero All Might. Using your quirk of course."

Deku's eyes widen as the crushing feeling sinks in. He didn't want to be a villain, but what choice did he have? This was his family, or so they say. He had to listen to them. He didn't want to. No he couldn't do it. No.

"I ca-"

"Hara, you know what to do."

Deku quickly looks at the blonde in confusion as she takes her sunglasses off and takes in her purple eyes before the world fades to white.

* * *

"I think you should leave the kid alone. It's none of your business and you don't have any proof that the kid is being abused." Aizawa said as he collected papers from his desk. He looks down at two of his students and sighs.

"Listen Uraraka, Iida, if you think the kid needs help, ask him and Listen to him. If he wants help, he'll tell you even if it isn't bluntly. Now go home. You have a big day tomorrow. You guys are going to be doing training on rescuing civilians in disasters."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo sighs as he enters a park near his house. He would always go there after school since he started going to UA. It was his favorite spot as a kid. His and his childhood friend's. His thoughts bring him back to earlier when he had overheard round face and that sonic bastard.

_They mentioned someone called Deku…_

A green haired middle schooler pops in his head. It couldn't be the same person. Just wasn't possible. There were plenty of people with that stupid nick name. But what if...

"Damnit!" He needed to stop thinking about that damn nerd. It's already been two years since he died.

'_But they haven't found his body. Maybe he is still alive?'_

"No, he died. I saw it with my own eyes. Those fuckers killed Izuku and took his body. Th- AAAAaaaggggghhhhhh!"

He lets out a rough scream and an explosion from his hand at the memory of going to the middle school trying to catch up with his childhood friend when he saw that blue haired fucker grab at Deku and him screaming out in pain as a dark circle opens up and a pale hand slowly reaches out and grabs the back of his head.

Bakugo could only run towards them in fear and rage as Deku's arm reaches out to him as his eyes turn white and blood explodes out of his mouth. It was enough blood to kill someone.

That was when those fuckers took the body right before he could reach De- Izuku.

"Dammit! If I was just a little faster! I could hav… Agh!" The blonde squeezes his eyes shut to avoid the tears and lets out small explosions from his hands.

If he had been there sooner, he could have saved his stupid crush. His stupid Deku.

'_But you let him die.'_

"But I'm going to make those bastards pay for what they did."

* * *

**A/N- What'd you guys think? After this, it'll get more serious and shit will go down.**

**BTW the sentences with the ' ', is an eternal voice in Bakugo's head. Like his conscience I guess? Idk anyway, please like and review? Please? I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
